


［冬盾］中元节

by Siren52384



Category: Captain America (Movies)
Genre: Bottom Steve Rogers, M/M, Top Bucky Barnes
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-09-02
Updated: 2018-09-02
Packaged: 2019-07-05 22:16:35
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,927
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15872799
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Siren52384/pseuds/Siren52384





	［冬盾］中元节

“Hey, Steve.” Bucky从背后抱住了Steve, 双唇在Steve的耳鬓下轻启，一边呼唤着枕边最亲密的爱人的名字，一边微微探出粉嫩的舌尖，轻柔细密着舔着金发甜心敏感的耳背，不出片刻，怀中人的耳尖已经泛红了。而月色下本应泛着冷光的金属臂此刻却沿着Steve线条分明的人鱼线极尽温柔地向下轻抚过去。

“Buck, 你回来了?” Steve半梦半醒间，仿佛听到了那个他发誓要倾尽一生陪伴的爱人的呼唤，随即他感到耳鬓间bucky温热的舔弄。bucky舌尖上薄薄一层的舌苔给予了他湿热绵密的触感，Steve就像中了魔法一样，一直保持着僵硬的军人睡姿的他霎那间就如黄油般被bucky的体温融化了一样，即使睡觉绷得紧紧的肌肉在那一刻就全都松弛了下来。

Bucky并没有回答Steve的问话，他的嘴现在忙着在Steve的后颈上种下一个个新鲜可口的小草莓，他耐心地一点点嘬弄着Steve光滑透白点肌肤，用牙齿轻轻啃咬，直到那一小撮肌肤白里透红为止。Bucky努力地给他的Steve留下一个个独属自己的印记，即使依Steve体内血清带给他的新陈代谢速度，这些现在通红的红印明天都会消失，他还是一点点的啃咬着Steve每一个敏感点。

Steve还没等到Bucky给他的回答，就因为Bucky啃咬带来的麻痒感和他手上对小Steve无微不至的照顾而陷入一波波情潮中。

Steve咬住自己的下唇试图不让自己的呻吟声在瓦卡达寂静的草原上响起，他一只手紧紧抓住Bucky还保留着人类血肉的右手，似乎在反复确认手中的温度是否真实，另一只手则在反摸背后的爱人，用尽全力的把他精壮的身躯锁在自己的身上，生怕他突然离开。

Bucky真的在这里，在他的身边。Steve反复在心里确认着，即使Bucky带给他的快感正一波一波的冲击着他。

“Steve, 我一直在你身边。” Bucky不需要细想就明白Steve在想什么。他停下了左手的动手，伸手把Steve的脸掰了过来，不等Steve反应过来，就霸道地吻上了他日夜渴望着的双唇，舌尖带着强烈的侵略意味撬开了Steve紧咬着下唇的贝齿，在Steve湿热的口腔里攻城掠地。

Steve本欲脱扣而出的呻吟声，被Bucky堵在了嘴边，随着Bucky毫不压抑占有欲的攻势，Steve感觉自己的胸腔内的空气都被bucky吸了过去，嘴角不自觉地流下了一丝丝泛着银光的口涎，一身的力气就像被抽走了一样。

Bucky并没有之顾着在舔遍Steve口腔内的每一处嫩肉，他用他现在因为情欲滚滚发烫的的指尖揩过Steve的嘴角，已经湿润的食指沿着Steve光滑的背脊滑了下去，在那个紧致的穴口外打转，偶尔轻轻刺入那个穴口，随即就退出来，而那里不断的吸紧，就像在苦苦挽留bucky的指尖一样。

就在Steve以为自己要在bucky强势的吻里窒息的时候，后穴的骚动瞬间点燃了他的神经，但他的呻吟没来得及出口，就被bucky没有停歇过的吻吞进肚子里了。

事实上，这根本满足不了bucky，现在的他只想把Steve拆入腹中，负距离地品尝他的甜美。想到这，Bucky终于把Steve翻过身来，跪坐在Steve的腿间，正面对着他，即使如此，他狂热的吻也没有停下，他的双唇紧追着Steve落下的口涎，啃噬着Steve的现在冒着青根脖子，接着是Steve诱人的锁骨。当然，Bucky不会放过Steve胸前的蓓蕾.Steve在情欲的喘息中，注视着Bucky毛茸茸的头颅在他胸前耸动，bucky的长发扫过Steve的胸膛，给Steve留下勾人的触感。当他想伸手拂开bucky棕色的长发的时候，一股强烈的快感从胸前穿来。

Bucky用牙齿轻轻的叼着Steve充血的乳头，拉扯着它。本就挺立的乳头现在更加红肿，在空气中颤巍巍地抖动着，上面还残留着bucky口水，反射着从窗户里照射进来的月光。Bucky不舍地松开Steve可爱的乳头，但他知道还有更加甜美多汁的在着等着他。

Bucky直起了腰，注视着Steve在月色下裸露出来的大片鲜肉，还有上面布满了情欲气息并且泛着丝丝银光的红痕。他平日里一言一行都透着禁欲气息的爱人啊, 现在赤裸裸地躺卧在月光里，胸前两颗充血红肿的蓓蕾在空气中一抖一抖，完美的胸肌随着Steve的喘息而颤动。Steve的两颊白了透红，被吮吸得通红的嘴唇微张，一呼一吸间无不透着性感。还有已经在空气中挺立了许久的柱身，马眼滲着一丝丝前液，在随着Steve呼吸时微微的点头，似乎在恳求着他的抚慰。

Bucky并没有欣赏太久，他很快就弯下腰，张开自己诱人的双唇，探出刚刚把Steve都弄得欲罢不能的舌尖，轻轻划过Steve肉棒上狰狞贲张的青筋，嘴唇似有若无地擦过上面滚烫的肌肤。Steve的阴茎在Bucky若有若无的挑逗下似乎又涨大了一圈。

“Buck…Buck…”Steve难耐地呼唤着爱人的名字，似乎在恳求着什么。毕竟，Bucky嘴上忙着的时候，手上也没有停下来。他伸出两只被Steve体温温暖起来的左手手指轻轻夹起Steve的乳头，不停地拨弄，而右手则一直在Steve的后穴打圈，食指一温柔地插那个滚烫的洞口，就被它紧紧夹住。Bucky透过自己的手上的触感，感受着Steve肠壁里的炙热和柔软。不出意料，Bucky同时感到自己的下身肿胀得更厉害。

Bucky并没有抚慰自己的欲望，他张开了自己的双唇含住了Steve的硕大，舌尖则舔着马眼划过柱身。Steve在感受到Bucky口腔温度低那一刻就呻吟出来，脑里闪过一片空白。Bucky在感受到Steve肉棒跳动的那一刻，并没有松口，而是把Steve的阴茎含的更深，直插自己的喉咙。就是那么一瞬间，Steve的味道充斥着Bucky的口腔。直到Steve再也没有射出里如何东西，Bucky才吐出那个依然硕大的海绵体。

Steve看着Bucky吐出他的阴茎，嘴角还有一些精液流淌出来，但Steve盯着的并不是着淫靡的一幕，而是Bucky那双满载深情的眼睛，此时正带着情欲流动的暗光还有藏在眼底的悲伤看着他的眼睛，就像在注视着Steve的灵魂，生怕少看一眼一样，让本该为重逢高兴的Steve感到一阵心慌。

然而，Bucky并没有给Steve细想的时间，他弯下腰，用毫不掩饰的眼神火辣地注视Steve的后穴。即使已经和Bucky有过许多次欢爱，Steve仍然有些忍受Bucky现在如饿狼盯食的目光。就在他准备叫住Bucky时，bucky动了。

Bucky在舔他的后穴，Steve刚软下去的柱身瞬间又抬起头来，随之而来的还有不可抑制的快感。Bucky的舌头就像有灵魂一样，细致灵活地舔开了他每一道皱褶，在他火热的穴口模仿着交媾的动作来回进出，但这并没能给Steve带来任何纾解，只是在他湿软发痒的小穴里在添一把火。

“Buck, fuck me, please.”Steve再也忍不住了，他一边呻吟着，一边恳求Bucky操他。

Bucky终于停下了嘴上的动作，但他没有立刻用他的大肉棒狠狠地插入Steve,而是用手指给Steve做扩张准备。

Steve并不能满足于那两三只手指，他用美国队长的力量在转眼间把Bucky骑在了跨下，他用自己的下体不断磨蹭着Bucky的阴茎，把自己的手指伸进自己的后穴，稍微扩张一下，事实上他也早准备好了，他急切地需要Bucky填满他。

Bucky看着Steve骑在他身上，用手指给自己自慰，眼底地欲望更加深重，他抽出了Steve操着自己的的手指，换上自己早就肿胀不已的肉棒对准那个正在淫荡地挽留着手指的事肉穴，向上用力顶开了Steve的括约肌。

Steve在Bucky操进来的瞬间腰就软，重力在这个时候发挥了它卓越的作用，随着Steve不受控制地坐下去，Bucky的肉棒插进了Steve肉穴里的最深处，强烈的快感同时侵袭了Steve和Bucky的大脑，Steve更是感到自己的大脑皮层在隐隐发麻。

Bucky插进去后，并没有立刻动起了，而是等Steve适应后，才找准那处腺体，双手的手指掐进Steve富有弹性的两瓣翘臀，不断抬起Steve的屁股，又由着他做自由落体运动，狠狠地抽插着自己的肉棒。

Steve被Bucky迅猛而精准的进攻操的头皮发麻，那双本应充满坚毅的蓝眼睛，如今满载着情潮不断地上翻。

在Steve终于要受不住的时候，Bucky一把抱起了Steve，调换了双方的姿势。Steve仅仅得到片刻喘息，然后就躺在了床上，双腿被Bucky紧紧握在手中，下身火辣辣地不断吞吐着Bucky的肉棒，伴随而来的还有一阵比一阵的快感，直到他有一次的大脑空白，同时感到自己的体内被射入一股股滚烫的精子。

Bucky在和Steve同时高潮后，并没有立刻退出来，而是留在了Steve里面，碰过Steve的因为性事发红的脸颊，温柔而深情的亲吻他, 感受着Steve的回应。

Bucky抱着Steve，告诉他，他会一直陪在他身边。那一晚，他们就这样相拥而眠。

 

＊＊

 

窗外的太阳照进了屋子，放在床边的联络器不断地响起，自那一场战争以来头一次睡个好觉的Steve终于被吵醒了。他打开联络器，是苏芮。上面都是相同的未读信息——找到救他们的方法了。

Steve先不可置信地摸了下枕边，才强忍着惊恐向昨晚bucky躺下的位置看了过去，那里什么人都没有，如果不是下身的不适感，Steve会以为昨晚是一场梦，但Bucky再一次从他身边消失了。

房间里响起了一阵压抑的抽泣着，而Steve没能注意到，那紧关着的窗户旁边，随着阳光中尘埃不自然的飘动，窗帘轻微地飘动了起来。


End file.
